Coyote
Renowned for its piercing nocturnal howl, the coyote (Canis latrans) is one of North America’s most adaptable and resourceful predators. This species is often confused with the red and grey wolf and the domestic dog, and identification can be further confounded by the fact that the coyote can breed and produce fertile hybrids with these species. Nevertheless, the ‘pure’ coyote can be distinguished by its generally smaller size, narrower muzzle, proportionately longer ears, and more slender build. Due to bands of colour on the hairs, the coat is typically grizzled greyish-buff, becoming yellowish on the outer ears, legs and feet, while the underparts are grey or white. Populations from the northern parts of the range generally have coarser, longer fur which may be greyish black on the upper body, while those found in desert regions have shorter, more yellowish coats. Some individuals may also have a rufous tinge, and in rare cases, entirely black animals can occur. Coyotes have been known to mutually assist American badgers in hunting burrowing rodents, the coyotes using their sense of smell for detection and the badger excavating the prey from burrows. Coyotes are not fussy eaters and will go for fruit, fish, refuse and mammals large and small - even domestic dogs and cats! Roles * It played Hades in Hercules (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gazeem the Thief in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Oviraptor in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Devil Kronk in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Stubbs the Clown We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played African Wild Dog in The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride and Khumba (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Wolf Wild Zord in Animal Rangers Wild Force * It played Rex in We're Back!: A Mojave Animal's Story Gallery Coyote (Animals).jpg Coyotenps5.jpg Cool-Coyotes-108.jpg Coyote1.jpg HotR Coyote.png melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-8325.jpg|Melody Time (1948) MSB Coyotes.png Barnyard_Coyotes.png|Barnyard (2006) Coyote (Wild Kratts).jpg Hoodwinked coyote.jpg Simpsons Coyote.png ATHF Coyotes.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) Bart coyote.jpg Animal Jam Coyote.png IMG_4631.PNG IMG_7917.JPG|Wile e Coyote CCthinking.jpg IMG chilis.png Coyote.png Bent Tail and Junior.jpg|Bent tail and Junior Dag.jpg|Dag the Coyote Fang's_pack.png|Pound Puppies (2010) Dora the Explorer Coyote.png Dora the Explorer Coyote (2).png Dora the Explorer Coyote (3).png GDG_Coyote.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) E29ACD5F-6159-4ED6-BB4F-3F65ACD5DA5E.jpeg 843E8052-BFFD-4FA3-BC5C-1975942EAADC.jpeg A72574B3-6EF7-4046-903D-ADC73C5450E4.jpeg See Also * Grey Wolf * Red Wolf * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Maned Wolf * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Canids Category:Coyotes Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Adventures of Roger and Patrick Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Cosley Zoo Animals Category:Buttonwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals